Love is a Melody
by Bella'sLullaby1901
Summary: 2 years after Edward left Bella in New Moon. Bella is now a consort pianist and Edward can't resist doing something. The whole Edward-and-Bella-get-together-again overused plot, but I am trying to make it original! Please R&R! Edward's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Two Years After Edward Left in New Moon…

I walked down the hall toward her apartment. Every time I took a step I was listening. Listening for someone approaching, someone to catch me and tell her who they saw. I half-hoped that somebody would show up, so that then I would have to leave. Nobody came though. I knew that if I left, I would regret it later, I would call myself a coward. I had never done anything like that before, said that I could be wrong or that I was a coward, before I met her. She changed everything in my life, changed it all for the better. Every moment with her was amazing, lighting up my endless night, which was why I left. I wouldn't be able to stand it if she died because of me, if any more pain came to her and it was my fault.

This didn't mean that I stopped my obsession with her, oh no. Now I just got my information from her friends' minds, and from her website. Her website was mostly about her occupation, a consort pianist, and I always wondered if she remembered me playing for her. I wondered if she remembered the song that I wrote for her. Well, if she didn't, she would have her own copy now.

I felt bad about having hid the CD and pictures from her. They were her last way to hold on to me, something I knew she would want to do, and I needed her to move on. So I hid them. The pictures I was happy I hid, but the song I made for her I was depressed by. It was really the only individual, personal gift I had given her that was of any good, and I didn't just write a song for anybody.

I stopped walking when I came to her door. It was a simple white with a plaque reading her name _Isabella Marie Swan_ in curly letters on it. I bent down to slip the letter under the door and found that there was no room to do so. I stood in puzzlement for a moment, not at all sure of how to proceed. I hadn't ever thought that I wouldn't be able to give her it because of the _door_. The idea aggravated me, while at the same time I remained completely baffled.

It took a moment before I noticed the gold rectangle with a hole in it to deposit mail through. I slipped the parcel through, heard it land with a thud on the floor below. I stood and stared at it, no going back now. I was reluctant to move though, to pick my feet up from where they were. What if she didn't appreciate it? What if she gets angry that I came back in her life at all?

In the end I decided to sit on the porch in the back and watch her pick it up. I wanted to know what she thought. So I strode to the end of the hall and out the door on the side to the staircase. Then I looked around, checking the minds to make sure nobody would see, and jumped with ease up to the roof. Then I walked along, silent as ever, till I came to her porch. I dropped easily to the wood below, my feet absorbing the impact so that no sound rang out. I then laid down on the recliner, perfectly relaxed knowing I could bolt if she looked this way before her eyes registered what she saw.

Letting my head sink into the pillow turned out to be a good vs. bad thing because it smelled of her. The smell was overbearing and I was glad that neither she nor any other fragile humans were in the area. They would have been gone in an instant. But as it was I was alone so I let my self enjoy getting to smell it again. Yes it ignited the ever burning flame in the back of my throat, but I hadn't smelled the most wonderful smell in the world for two years. This should have been a very short time to me because of how long I live, but it wasn't. These past two years had gone by so slow I could have sworn that they both a century.

I pressed my nose into the rough fabric, letting it glide along till I found the area with the strongest smell. I groaned into the pillow then let my head fall back again. This wasn't the place to break down. I snapped myself back to my senses just as a key jingled in the lock. I tensed, but was careful not to let my hand grab onto anything and leave an indention. Instead they gripped my sides, stretching my shirt but I knew it would go back, and was careful not to tear it.

The door opened and footsteps followed closely into the hall. She had her back turned toward me, but I could see her hair, the warm brown that I missed, and watched it swing around. She hung up her jacket, and let the door fall shut. She slipped her boots off, and then noticed my package. At that moment she turned toward me, eyes down and I could see her face.

The brown eyes were the same, chocolate in color and always intriguing. Her jaw line flowed gracefully into her neck, which was part way hidden by her hair. Her nose was the same as I remembered, sharp for a human, but nowhere close to ours. She had the same pale skin that couldn't compare to mine, but was the closest I had ever found. I watched with an intensive stare as she recognized my handwriting. I had written everything by hand, wanting her to know that I cared. I couldn't make up for what I had done to her in the woods, but I could try.

I waited for her to drop it, to run away and burn it. I was so sure that she wouldn't do what she did, but then again I could never predict her right.

She tore it open with enthusiasm. Her fingers broke through the seal, they didn't get cut thankfully. The CD, music sheets, and letter fell onto her lap. She grabbed the CD and ran to the player. I tensed again, waiting for her to fall. But she didn't she just stumbled and managed to catch herself. She then turned the player on, hopping in anticipation like a child at their birthday.

I almost laughed remembering why I had given her the first CD, the original. For her birthday, but then she wasn't happy on that day. I was silently delighted that she wanted to hear it, that she still cared about me somewhat. It was more than I expected or disserved, but it still made me happy.

When the music started to fill the room and float gently to me, she calmly walked back to the couch and sat down. It swallowed her whole and I wondered if it was trying to eat her, but that turned out to be the wrong direction of thought due to the venom that flowed into my mouth. I hurried back to watching her open the letter, careful not breathing.

She unfolded the white paper and smoothed it on her leg, tapping her fingers on her jeans as she listened to the notes glide around. I knew the letter by heart, and would have even if I didn't have a photographic memory.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I am sorry for breaking my promise. If you have forgotten which one, the one that says I you would never see me again. Technically you aren't seeing me, just reading what I wrote. Still it has the same effect. If you haven't noticed yet what was in the package I gave you, here is the list. It is this letter, a CD with my piano songs on it, and the sheet music for your lullaby. You may be wondering why I sent this to you. Here is my answer, because I wanted you to have it. When I left you I hid the pictures and music, I regret hiding it. I won't give you any pictures but I did want you to have the song. I don't write songs very often, and I wanted you to remember it. You have my full right to play it one of your consorts; you are truly wonderful by the way. I won't try to lengthen this any longer, be safe Bella._

_I care for you always,_

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_

As I stopped reading it in my head I looked over to see Bella crying, one hand clutching the paper the other on her thin opposite shoulder. Her cheeks were wet with tears as her eyes scanned the page again, reading it over I was sure. Her hair was falling around her, and I wanted nothing more than to make the pain stop.

After a moment, she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up. Her eyes lit upon me, and widened in shock. I stood up, not moving as fast as I wanted, and jumped off the porch.

I jumped up, landing on the roof and making no noise. She came running out of the screen door, letter forgotten on the couch, and looked about her. Her hair was brushed by the wind, brown strands floating around her. She walked over to the lounge chair and sat on it, closing her eyes. I lay down on the roof so that she couldn't see me, but I could see her somewhat. After a moment she began to talk.

"Edward." Her voice was a sweet melody that more than equaled up to that of the music she played. "Edward, if you can hear me stay and listen." I couldn't have moved if I wanted to, which I most defiantly did not. "Thank you for the letter, music, and sheet work. I am so happy to have my own. You can't have any idea of how much I have missed that song, how many times I have tried to play it and get it right. It goes around in my head while I sleep, when I eat, whenever I do anything it is there. I miss you Edward, I wish I could see you again. Not like I know I just did, but really see you. Talk to you Edward." She waited for a moment in which I didn't draw a single breath. "Fine. You always were stubborn."

She stood up looking angry and… depressed. I didn't expect her to look so. Surely she didn't still love me, she must have moved on. I stood fluidly and walked away on the roof, think this over. Is it possible she still loved me?

* * *

Greetings everyone! This chapter was short, but incase you didn't get it; this story is going to be multiple chapters! I don't know how often I can post, so it might be twice one week and then not for another three, but I will do my best to get one out there. I would love to know what you think, any ideas you have, and any criticism is welcome (but please avoid being too harsh). Reviews encourage me to write faster (this is true)! I love all of you!

Bella'sLullaby1901


	2. Chapter 2

The music was gracefully playing around the house; she almost has it… almost… darn.

Bella had been working for almost a week solid on my piece. It was originally written for a vampire with that speed level to play, not a human. But she was doing wonderfully despite all that. Her feet padded just in front of my hiding place as she walked into the kitchen, humming the song, and poured a glass of water. I slowly pushed the leaf of the plant that hid me aside.

Jasper and Emmett would die, metaphorically of course, of laughter if they knew that I was using vegetation to make sure I wasn't seen. It was very cliché, but effective if the plant was large enough, like this one.

Bella walked into my frame of vision again. Brown hair gracefully flowing and in complete reciprocal of her face which was flushed with here anger. The little crease between that formed when she was frustrated or confused was there. She leaned against the door and started to drum the notes out with the hand that wasn't curled around the glass.

This was wrong. I shouldn't even have given her the song, much less have come back every day afterward to sit for hours and listen to her play, yell, scream, and cuss in frustration at my piece. The whole place smelled like her as well, which meant that I was getting very accustomed to her mouth-watering sent that hung around. It had haunted my memories for two years, each time I wanted to not think of it, but not forget it. In reality I lay there most of the time in internal agony. Emmett and Jasper made fun of me at first, but then they saw how depressed I was and it really started to worry them. Alice and Esme were freaked out from the start, always looking nervous and trying to help me however they could. Carlisle felt bad for me, but believed that I would have to work it out on my own. Rose just acted like she didn't care at all, but she did.

The glass clinked as it was set back in the sink, and her feet as they shuffled back past me and over to the piano. Notes filled the air again as her fingers played the ivory keys. Her head as bent gracefully over the piano, her hair parting and falling in waves over her shoulders. The sun was right behind her, glinting off her and giving her hair the red tinge it gets only in the sun.

It had been very rare to see in Forks, and my main memory of it was at our meadow the first time I took her, the time I showed her what we looked like in the sun, our horrid glittering skin and our blindingly fast, disconcerting movements that frightened most humans away from us, but naturally attracted her. I still can't understand what drew her to us. We were so different, alien, and surreal, I knew she got that. One time she had asked me if I was sure I wouldn't disappear in the morning, we were mythological after all.

After another hour or two Bella gave up and wandered over to her closet to get changed for bed. I heard shuffling around, then the light went off and she tumbled into bed. I waited for a while until her breathing slowed and became steady. Then I stood fluidly and walked into the dark haunting room.

My eyes could still pick out every detail with the little moonlight that streamed in though the window. I strode over to the plush bed where she lay sleeping and gently sat down beside her, careful for my frigid skin not to brush against hers in case it woke her up. Her hair was flowing down her back in smooth waves and her eyelids fluttered in her sleep as she dreamed. Her form was curled up on one side, the same way she slept then. The moon light was casting her shadow that fell right in front of me. I carefully traced it with the tip of my pale finger that somehow seemed even more ghost like to me at this moment. I let my hand wander up and lay still right next to her, so close that I could feel the heat radiating off her form. Her skin was still pale by all human standards, but not within the same game as mine. I could hear her heart beat, like little wings. I still remembered how she would talk, her voice floating around the room. It would caress some words while spitting out others like poison. Not all of the syllables would have been detectable by weak human hearing, but my heightened senses allowed me to pick up on the subtly vibrations of her beautiful warm voice. The words she said were, still are, so precious to me, each a true unedited and wonderful thought fresh out of her mind like little birds soaring out of the nest for the first time.

I moved carefully and lay my head on the pillow next to her, her breath flowing around my frozen skin. I gently took my hand a brushed her hair back, still careful that my chilling skin didn't brush her warm soft one. I let my fingers hover just millimeters above her although, tracing her eyelids, nose, cheeks that always blushed, and finally her lips. They quivered for a moment as my finger drifted its way along the curve of the lower and I drew it back in one of the disconcertingly fast movements that left humans confused and wondering. Slowly the voice came out, the thoughts coming out so that I could hear what was really going on within that wonderful mind.

"No, don't leave." Her voice wavered. "No please… don't leave me. I love you and you said that you loved me. Please." I wondered who she was muttering about and wanted to hurt whoever had inflicted this pain upon her. "No Edward," I froze, realizing what she was dreaming of. "Please." Her voice was so sad that I wanted to wrap her up in my arms and make the pain go away, wanted to take that moment back. "Edward I love you." That simple line would have sent my heart beating so fast if it had been capable of such a thing, but as it was it just left my mind racing. "Damn it Edward come back to me." I chuckled at his, her rage just like that of a small creature unaware of how vulnerable it was, which was, in truth, her. "Please, two years you've been gone and they couldn't be worse, please come back." I stopped laughing when I realized what she had just said. She still loved me. After two years and the pain that I had left her with, she still loved me. "Edward Anthony…" her voice carried off until it was just her breathing and heart beat that filled the room's silence.

I looked at her again, then rolled over and started to talk to her. "Bella, you can't still love me, not after everything. I hurt you, I made it as clean a break as I could. Please Bella, don't do this." The itchy feeling that means tears would have been storming down my cheeks appeared, making me blink. "After all the pain that each of us has been though, don't do it my love." I rolled back to look at her and let my hand lay near hers. "Please, the only way that I can avoid not coming to you is if you are not in pain. It is completely fine to hurt myself, but to be still causing you pain is unforgivable." She didn't respond. "Please Bella." I begged, my words hanging in the air.

I lay like that for several more minutes, hoping she would respond, but when no answer came I stood and walked to the window, creaking it open. I was just about to jump when her voice floated to me again.

"I love you Edward."

* * *

I am so sorry it took so long to write this! I had so much school work and I am so sorry! You can get mad at me if you want, but please still review and let me know what you think! 'Kay? They don't officially meet again till the next chapter I think... sorry again! I am so glad for all the reviews I got though! Thanks to everyone, you all gave great ideas and I tried to accommodate them and am soooooooooo sorry it took so long! *cries* Please though, be nice and review! Sorry!

Bella'sLullaby1901


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings everybody! This chapter is short, but important and on time! I tried my best to get it done with everything else going on with life, and hopeful the chapters can get somewhat longer from here on out. I hope you like !

* * *

I walked slowly along the murky path through the forest and to the region where it would take place. The hum of voices and thoughts had been detectible to me for quiet a while, but the humans around me were just staring to notice. Slowly the tunnel of green opened up into a wide meadow, illuminated by thousands of flickering candles that barely shed light on the vast space.

All the people were talking in lowered voices, a reaction to the lighting that was eerie and romantic at the same time. The shadows thrown from all the little flames gave men and women a haunted look. The gentleman looked mysterious in button up shirts accompanied by dark pants and the ladies stunning in elegant evening dresses. It rather reminded me of Carlisle's memory but the style of dress was different by a few hundred years. Everyone wandered over to their white-covered seats slowly, the grass cushioning each step.

After a little slip of time Bella walked onto the petite stage that was similarly illuminated to the park setting. She was stunning in a midnight blue taut dress where the silk shimmered with the luminosity cast. She took her place by the pitch black grand piano, closing her chocolate eyes for a moment as she always did. I closed my own eyes, waiting as the beautiful notes fill the dark space, flowing in and among the people. The piece was Clair de Lune, one of our favorites. Gradually I opened my butterscotch eyes and watched her face as a single crystal tear escaped the side rolling down her pale cheek that was empty without the near constant blush.

Why she was crying bothered me for the remainder of the song and the polite applause at the end, and when I looked back up from my lap the tear was gone without a trace of evidence my eyes.

She stood fluidly and strode over to a microphone, smiling sweetly at everyone and shifting her weight to the side. "Hello." She greeted. "The next piece I am going to play is one that I didn't write, but you won't have ever heard it and I am going to be the first to introduce it. The piece is a lullaby that was written for me by someone I love who, sadly, doesn't feel the same way." She nodded to herself, very minute movement and I wasn't even sure that the humans would catch. Bella then turned with a un-Bella-like grace wandering back with smooth steps to the piano and flawlessly began to play her piece. I glanced around me and with surprise saw people reacting emotionally to the piece. Some had a melancholy smile on their features as they thought of what it reminded them of personally while some openly wept as others seemed to catch the romantic part of it by the way arms wrapped around loved ones or simply placing a hand by them.

I suddenly was overwhelmed by the feelings that I had harbored and tried to squash since I had left and the loneliness had invaded my mind. I missed having her with me. I missed Bella's easy blush, the quiet laugh and the way she never reacted like normal humans. She would worry about the vampire family _thought_ about her, not about going over to meet a family of _vampires_. How she almost completely turned her back on the humans for us, for _me_, and I know she would had I asked. The way she talked in her sleep, murmuring my name along side promises of love.

I couldn't help but remember what had happened just a few short nights ago. I hadn't gone back after that, afraid of myself and how I close I had been. It wasn't healthy for me to act like this, still so in love when she didn't love me anymore, but she had said that she did. She had said it in her sleep which I had learned long ago was when she offered up the truest statements…

I stood, suddenly an idea springing to my head, and walked down the row of chairs and off to the side. There was no way I could stand it any longer. The pain was way too much to handle, and if it was hurting her to be away from me then I could fix it. I could go to her and let it all fall into place.

I waited, hiding, in the omnipresent dark in the wing that lead offstage till she finished, the audience clapping with enthusiasm. I could hear her feet hit the stairs one by one as she walked down and into the small side enclosure.

She was instantaneously attacked by people that hadn't noticed me amid the chaos that was the backstage and the dimness the settled into every corner at this time of night. Their thoughts were either being screamed, or just uttered in a monotone, going through the routine of figuring out what they needed to know.

"Bella that was wonderful! Where did you get the piece?"

"Honey! Wonderful job dear, when should I schedule the next one?"

"Hey, do you want the studio this week?"

Her voice politely declined answering the questions right then, saying that she would talk to them later or email them or something. Her tone became slowly more agitated, almost like when she would talk to that vile Mike Newton or Jessica sometimes. They really had been the perfect couple they were annoying, low, selfish, and idiots. Emmett and Jasper agreed as we spent a whole three hours talking about this while playing the X-Box once.

"EVERYBODY LEAVE!" Bella's harsh accent brought me back to reality, the people that had been badgering her walking away swiftly into the darkness.

She walked forward to the edge of the forest. There was very little light hitting her now, but just enough to light up her thin silhouette. Her hair was drawn up somewhat, while another part was let down to cover the back of her dress which went down fairly low, exposing her pale creamy back. Her face was hidden as she stared the other way.

I stood, breathing deep despite not having to just in order to calm my nerves. I didn't know how she would take it and if she told me to leave I would break, I knew I would. I was almost completely silent, even to my ears, as I strolled over to where she was. Each step brought me closer to radiant light or the darkest despair I had yet to encounter.

It didn't take very long before I was standing three feet behind her, holding my breath. I opened my mouth and let the words flow, saying what came naturally as if I were speaking to her when we had been together.

"Does that include me?"

* * *

You all are probably angry with me for leaving it there... but it just makes you want to read the next chapter when I post it! Please tell me what you thought though... I am not Edward and therefor cant read your mind... so please tell me what you are thinking! Thanks!

Lulla (isn't a cool nick-name? Lisa Morningstar came up with it!)


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry! There really isn't a good excuse as to why it took this long but I do have some reasons... My family is moving this summer so I have to try to help clean and look at houses online ect., school also but yay spring break! I am at my grandparents house in the middle of nowhere but maybe I can post before then or at least write out a chapter! Also I have volleyball and swimming. My only vaguely free days are Friday and Saturday, Saturday not really because I have volleyball tournaments every other one and my brother's sports. Please don't be angry! I know that this should be longer but... hopefully I can post soon!

* * *

"_Does that include me?"_

She turned, her chocolate eyes going wide and her softly curled hair swinging out in a graceful arch before falling to cascade down her back again. All of this took place in about two seconds and it was moments like this, when I would have missed some beautiful detail, which made me even close to happy about what I was. One pale had quivered above her heart which fluttered franticly again and I longed to stretch my arm out and try to calm her, but that wouldn't help right now.

"Edward?" Her voice was confused and hurt but, miraculously, still full of love. I didn't understand how she could still feel this toward me after everything I had done, but that was okay, I didn't have to understand.

"Yes, it's me." I felt like this was an act right from a play or movie, two long lost lovers reunited. It had that same feel about the whole you know it's the other person but you don't know for sure. Only unlike the movies the air was nearly tangible with the sensations flowing through the limited space. All the humans that noticed stepped away before they caught onto much, naturally scared of me and the atmosphere that was surrounding the area.

She looked like she didn't believer her eyes and for once I was right about it. "I'm hallucinating again." Again? Had she been before? I immediately started to get worked up over this before remembering that now was not the time; I had to show her that I was really here.

"It's really me, Edward Cullen." I took a tentative step forward in the soft jade grass as she shook her head I stopped, but didn't move back.

She blinked and shook her head again, coffee curls waving softly as the brushed back and forth. "It can't be you. You can't be back because you don't care." Each word was like a slap, I didn't care? What kind of shit was that?

"Isabella Marie Swan, I don't care?" My voice was a low growl and I worked to make it not so threatening or she would freeze up and be afraid, but I needed her to get that this had been a lie all along.

She nodded her head again as a tear made its way down her checks that were slightly flushed with the always present cherry color. "You said that when you left." Large eyes became agonizingly heartbreaking as they stared at me and she told me the truth that she believed. "You don't love me anymore."

I took the remaining two steps over to her and placed my hands on her arms gently, even when she flinched at first. Her skin was warm, just like I remembered it and I could feel the blood pulse through her veins. Despite the thirst I overrode like I use to, instead focusing on how wonderful it was to be able to press my hands against her softly, of course, so as to not break her.

I heard the air whoosh as it filled her lungs and she stared in wonder at my hands on her arms. I was overcome with a sense of confusion that was accompanied by frustration moments later because I couldn't understand why she was so… happy? Nervous? I didn't even know what emotion to name. I groaned in frustration and her head snapped back up to look at me. "It is really you." Her voice was a whisper, all too loud to me, and not a question but a statement that was sure of itself.

"Yes." I whispered as she sniffed.

"Two years?" I could hear the laughter in her voice and grinned. "Edward Anthony, Two years?" She smiled a million dollar smile at me and I sighed again, letting my hands slide back down from her arms.

"I tried to stay away, but I couldn't." No need to add that it was because I was hurting her, she didn't even know that I knew that.

She smiled and stared up at me. "I can't believe it's really you."

"Believe it." I said back and she grinned.

"At this point I really don't care if you are or if your not. I'm just happy." She smiled again and tilted her head to the side, letting her hair swing and send her sent cascading all over me again. I had to restrain myself; this would take a while to get used to again.

"Well, do you want to go for a walk?" I asked and she nodded. The skirt of her dress dragged on the path, a slight swishing was perceptible to me. Her footsteps were quiet, light breaths flowing in and out of her lungs, her heart beating faster than usual. If it had been two years ago I might have thought that it was because I was here but I didn't know if that was true anymore… she might just be cold or something. I shook the thought away and focused on the light that was filtering down from the moon, reflecting beautifully off of her skin and hair. There was shadow under her cheek bones, just a light shadow that curved up until it disappeared; a similar shadow caused from her chin curved down around her collarbone till it was swept up in her brown hair. Bella's hands were linked in front of her, each finger overlapping or falling slightly under the next. Without thinking I reached forward, taking up her fingers and beginning to play with them. It took a moment before I realized that she might not have wanted me to do that, then another to realize that she hadn't protested yet so I continued.

Bella's heart rate had increased for a moment, her pulse was all too noticeable almost to the point that I couldn't ignore it once I held her hand, and I refrained from smirking. I couldn't help but think that it might be because I had grabbed her hand, yet no. I was wrong about her so often, what she was thinking and feeling and with the time added there was just no way. I had hurt her too much, what she had said the night before must have just been a mistake.

* * *

Hello again! I know that I was mean and didn't post for a long time... =( but could you please review? Pretty please? I will try to post more often, sorry sorry!

Love Lulla


End file.
